Make Amends
by Transcribe
Summary: Kenny dies once again but before he can enter Heaven for good, he has to make amends with Kyle. K2


24 Hours to Make Amends

"Oh my god, you killed Kenny!" which was also presented with a, "You bastard!" the faint voices of his friends were heard as he was dragged back up to the cloudy sky above him. 'Not again…' Kenny thought to himself without any shock in his voice. This was the daily routine of Kenny McCormick. But the good thing was that he would always be sent back down to Earth, no matter the incident, since God insisted it was not his time and he just had unfortunate luck.

Once again, he was found standing in a short line of others that died, some had bandages and most appendages blown off, but nothing was new to Kenny since he had been here thousands of times. A few more people to go before the man behind the podium would notice him and send him straight to the big man for a talk. The room was filled with whispers as the people told their names to the man so he could look in that book to see if they were to be here.

Finally, here he goes. "You know where to go Kenny." The man said as he glanced to the side where a white marble door stood. Kenny made no comment and only walked casually over to the door and knocked before hearing, "Come in Kenny."

He of course and without hesitation entered the white room where God sat, "Sending me back I see?" Kenny snickered as he brushed blonde strands of hair from his eyes. "No, well, you will be but not till the next time you die." His blue eyes widened, shocked, "What?" God only sighed in return, "You have died far to many times, it seems Death just doesn't like you," He paused, "but I know you have to make amends with someone by the name of Kyle Broflovski." Kenny almost scoffed at the others comment, "No! I don't have anything to say to him!" God only cocked and eyebrow and said, "Kenny, go and do it." Kenny analyzed the other's eyes, he was serious. "Fine."

Before Kenny took another step, he was falling back to the Earth. His body paralyzed but himself fully conscious which even sucked more.

He was now fully in snow, covered. As he sat up the Earth began to spin, nly making Kenny even more nauseous then he already was due to the fall. He just want to sit there and go to sleep but he swear he heard a deep voice say, "Go Kenny, tell Kyle everything." With a sigh, he got up, only making him even sicker to the stomach. "Damn…"

_Been given 24 hours  
To tie up loose ends  
To make amends  
His eyes said it all  
I started to fall  
And the silence deafened  
Head spinning round  
No time to sit down  
Just wanted to  
Run and run and run  
Be careful they say  
Don't wish life away,  
Now I've one day_

Kyle was the only thing on his mind right now, he wanted to find him and get it over with. He has loved Kyle for a long time, he doesn't even know the start over it. He just woke up one day, saw Kyle and thought, "Shit, he's pretty hot." Emerald eyes with auburn curls that naturally complimented them, Kenny loved that about him. Not to mention his spiky personality, he could be so tough sometimes but also be totally cute and innocent.

As he ran through the busy streets of South Park he could just think, 'I wonder what will happen when I tell him?' It seemed like school was over, since kids were busily walking home and some just seemed to could care less. It was a week day, Wednesday to be exact, so Kyle should be at the…"Library!" He yelled it out so loud almost everyone began to stare, noticing this, he began running like a mad man toward the library where Kyle was to be located.

_And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time_

_In 24 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me_

At First Kyle was no where to be seen, but as Kenny edged in to the rather stuffy library he noticed a bright orange jacket, 'Yep, that's him.' Kenny hurriedly walked toward him, and with shock Kyle turned toward him, eyes wide, "Kenny, your back earlier this time…" a smile graced his thin lips.

"Uh yeah, about that Kyle, I won't be staying long…I'll have to go back to Heaven." When Kenny had finished he noticed Kyle's eyes widen noticeably. "You won't come back again?" Kyle whispered very low, his voice shivering. "No…"Kenny only murmured as he shortened the distance between the two. "But tell me…are you sad that you won't see me ever again?" A smirk crossing over his face, his blue eyes flickering with trickery.

_Is there a heaven a hell  
And will I come back  
Who can tell  
Now I can see  
What matters to me  
It's as clear as crystal  
The places I've been  
The people I've seen  
Plans that I made  
Start to fade  
_

"No…I didn't think you'd be this young before you actually _died."_ Kyle's voice once again broke, 'So obvious to figure out.' Kenny humored himself. "Well, I had to die sometime." A soft chuckle echoed through the rows of books. "Why did you come back here?" His emerald eyes glanced into Kenny's cerulean and for a moment everything went silent. "I came to make amends with you." Kenny said as he pressed Kyle toward the bookcase, his leg in between both Kyle's.

_In just 1 hour they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight_

"Wha—" A kiss. It was precise, wet, and sweet. At first Kyle was lost but he soon started leaning into it. Kenny's tongue brushed Kyle's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He gave himself over without any trouble, letting Kenny's tongue explore his hot mouth. "Nnn…" A small moan escaped from Kyle's mouth, making Kenny smile into the kiss. But ah, it was time. Kenny separated from Kyle, leaving a trail of saliva from the corner of his mouth. Kenny laughed a little before wiping off the saliva, "I love you, but I have to go." Kyle's eyes were stroke with shock, "But---! No! Don't go!" The yelling could be heard, echoing down the rows. Kyle held on to Kenny for his dear life, "Please! Just stay!"

_I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me_

Kenny bent down in to Kyle's ear, "Please, forget me…" Kyle was now sobbing, "No! Kenny, I need you here!" Kenny once again whispered, "Promise to live free, do it for—" Before he could finish, he was gone. Kyle was now the only one there, crying and alone but footsteps were heard. "No yelling in the libra--" The librarian was swept quiet when all she saw was Kyle, crying and sobbing. "Kenny…goodbye."

---------------

**Author's Note: So? How was it? I was just listening to this song today in class and I was like, "Holy shi--! I gotta do a Kenny and Kyle fanfic!" I love how it turned out, but it still feels rushed. But today I wrote down all my ideas so I won't forget! :D**

**The song used: 24 - Jem**

**Thank you Samantha for inspiring me!  
**


End file.
